


it's time that you won

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fluff, Reunion Sex, post 5x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: jake comes home from prison.





	it's time that you won

There has been a tight, anxious knot in the pit of Jake’s stomach for months, and every time he’s entertained the possibility of freedom it’s grown tighter, more sickening. Thinking about going home hurts; thinking about staying in prison for fifteen years hurts more. In his darkest, most desperate moments he’s considered attempting an escape, only to remind himself that that would mean committing an actual crime, and he wouldn’t have the hope of exoneration to see him through the extra jail time.

He stares at the dark underside of Caleb’s bunk, listens to the quiet din of the cellblock after lights out, and runs through everything in his head again. He’s been over it a thousand times, probably more. There’s nothing. There’s got to be something. Hawkins is good, but there has to be something she missed. The tiniest snag in the thread. He turns the case over and over until it sends him to sleep, restless and twitchy on the cold, hard slab of a bed.

 

  

There’s got to be something. Amy’s detailed case file is taking up more memory on her work computer than her actual caseload combined. It’s full of dead ends and broken promises, and the torn page with Murphy’s scrawled phone number sits on her desk, waiting. It’s the biggest risk she’ll ever take, and the clock is ticking.

There’s got to be something.

She’s supposed to be tracking a drug ring that uses the deep web for their business, gathering intel on their movements and particularly keeping tabs on the guy in charge. She’s supposed to be writing up the report for the B&E she worked last week and making headway on the monthly stats and reading through the stack of paperwork Terry piled in front of her the morning her sergeant’s exam grade was confirmed. She’s only thinking about Hawkins. There’s something. She’s missed something, Amy’s certain.

It all falls into place the moment Holt says it. The pigs.

 

 

The wait in holding isn’t the worst part about prison, but it feels like the longest. Jake’s got his bag packed at his feet, he’s been reunited with his own cell phone – it’s out of battery, but still – and he’s going home. Now he’s officially an innocent man once again, the guards are much nicer. They’ve delivered him a cup of fresh coffee while he waits, and a sandwich that isn’t three days old and tough as cardboard. It’s the greatest meal in the entire world, and Jake eats while he sits on a slightly padded, leather-covered bench, the most comfortable seat in the entire world. There’s a car coming to take him away from Jericho and it’s taking forever to arrive. But it’s coming, and he’s leaving. And South Carolina has joined Florida on the list of states he is never, ever returning to.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the squad car is the first thing that really starts to feel like homecoming. The officer assigned to drive Jake to the airport is super chill and it almost feels like being out on a case with Charles, just talking together as the road shoots past.

And then they’re there, in an airport parking lot, and the knot in Jake’s stomach unfurls completely when he sees Amy and Holt waiting for him.

  

 

When the car pulls up, Amy leaps toward the opening passenger door. Jake pulls her into him as soon as she’s close enough and hugs her tight, his fuzzy face pressed against her shoulder so she can feel his warm breath on her neck. She rests her head against his and they stand like that, entwined and recalibrating, for several long minutes. Somewhere behind them Holt is talking with the escorting officer, but they may as well be a hundred miles away.

The officer takes Jake’s forgotten bag out of the trunk and drops it beside them, but the engine starting up suddenly is the only thing that shocks them into separation. Amy picks up the bag in one hand, takes Jake’s hand in the other, and they stand for a moment to watch the car leave before turning back to Holt. The corners of Holt’s mouth turn almost imperceptibly upwards, the slightest suggestion of a smile, and he shakes Jake’s right hand while Amy squeezes his left.

“You’ve been missed, Peralta,” he says, and Amy sees the way Jake swallows hard, eyes glistening, at the acknowledgement. “Rosa’s arrival has been delayed. There was an incident at the women’s facility – not involving her, fortunately, but she can’t leave yet all the same. You two go ahead; I’ll arrange a later flight home when she arrives.”

They’re quite a way from the terminal – police cars arriving with ex-prisoners right outside the main entrance could attract unwanted attention – but Amy wouldn’t care if they had to walk all the way to Brooklyn if it meant having Jake beside her, holding her hand, talking and laughing and reviewing the Nine-Nine drama he’s missed as they walked.

 

  

Every step of getting home seems to take longer than the last. The flight was delayed long enough that Holt and Rosa caught them up, and once they finally got in the air the pilot had to take a longer route to avoid a bad storm over Virginia. Getting out of the airport took over an hour despite having no checked baggage, and then there were no cabs. Holt had already planned to drive Rosa to collect her motorcycle, so they left Jake and Amy behind to wait. The whole process reminds Jake of a paradox Amy once tried to explain to him – something about needing to complete an infinite amount of tasks before reaching the end of a path. But he’s in the back of a cab, surrounded by completely stationary traffic, and home is so close that he’d navigate every kind of infinity to get there.

Home is next to him, with tired eyes and rumpled hair, mindlessly playing with his fingertips. When Amy notices him watching her and turns her head, Jake decides to close the infinity between their lips.

 

 

It’s almost completely dark when the cab finally stops outside the apartment. At the top of the steps, Amy digs around in her handbag for her key while Jake leans against the door, softly lit in dim orange light, with a smile spreading across his face. There have been so many moments when missing Jake felt like her chest was filled with molten lead, heavy and painful, and coming home was one of them. Coming home to an apartment without him, but still scattered with the memory of him, after a day of sitting opposite an empty desk where he should’ve been, was the most painful part of every day without him. And now he’s standing on their doorstep, smiling through his scraggly beard, and her chest isn’t heavy any more.

She eventually grasps her key, and as soon as she’s twisted it in the lock Jake swoops forward and lifts her, one arm supporting her back and the other under her knees. Amy’s yelp of surprise dissolves quickly into laughter as she wraps her arms loosely around Jake’s neck and he carries her through the doorway, laughing at his own gesture. She presses a kiss to the side of Jake’s throat as he kicks the door closed behind them and leaves her lips there for a moment, feeling the vibration of his laughter against her skin. He lowers her to her feet but Amy keeps her arms in place, letting her fingers brush against the hair at the nape of his neck. Jake’s pulls her closer, his hands spread wide and warm on Amy’s back, and he’s not laughing any more.

 “I love you,” he says, his voice little more than a whisper, and warmth blooms low in Amy’s belly as she kisses him. She lets one hand slide from the back of Jake’s head to cup his cheek, at once soft and sharp against her palm. His grip on her back grows firmer, pulling her even closer, and Amy moves her hand from Jake’s cheek and down his neck, settling on his collar and working the first button open with her finger and thumb. Jake hums low in his throat, his Adam’s apple working against Amy’s knuckles, and she can feel him hardening against her as she starts work on the second button.

 

  

They stagger together toward the bedroom, shedding items of clothing as they go in a trail across the living room, leading to a long-discarded duffel bag still beside the door where it was dropped. They fall onto the bed, a tangle of legs and lips, and Jake sits back with his knees bracketed by Amy’s as she scrambles in the nightstand drawer for a condom, exactly where they’ve always been. She carefully rolls the condom on and the light pressure of her hand is already almost too much. It’s tough to so much as think about jerking off when you’re in a creaky prison bunk with a cannibal above you and a bunch of assorted other criminals on either side of the thin cell walls, and Jake knows this won’t last as long as he wants. But when Amy reaches up to touch his face, his neck, his chest, he doesn’t care at all. Amy’s underneath him, naked and so, so beautiful, and with her hand resting over his heart he dips down to kiss her, softly catching her lips with his as he slides inside her. Home. Jake groans a little at the heat of her and Amy laughs a little against his lips, before kissing him harder and moving her hand from Jake’s heart to the space between her legs. As Jake grows closer, she works her fingers around her clit harder until the first contraction of her orgasm sends Jake over the edge too and they come together, kissing between breaths.

When Jake pulls out, overwhelmed, Amy is still circling her clit and in the dim light Jake can see her eyes closed, teeth biting on her bottom lip, close to coming again. He watches for a moment, his chest impossibly full with love for her, then gently nudges her knees further apart and presses featherlight kisses along the inside of her thigh. Her hand stills, then moves to direct Jake’s head in the direction he was planning on going anyway. He runs the point of his tongue between her folds, tasting her for the first time in far too long, savoring the moment until Amy moans in frustration and bucks her hips. Jake takes the hint and focuses his ministrations on her clit, sucking and licking the sensitive spot while he dips two fingers inside her, curling his fingertips against her walls. He keeps working as she comes for a second time, until her bent knees collapse and her breathing begins to even. He kisses his way up her body until his face is level with hers and she pulls him in for another, deeper kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

 “I missed you so much,” Amy says, resting their foreheads together and stroking his beard her fingers through his beard.

“I am never, ever leaving you again,” Jake replies, and Amy smiles.

“Good.”

 


End file.
